


Pero dijiste que era un juego.

by MissBlackClover



Series: Tsukiyama Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, TsukiYama Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlackClover/pseuds/MissBlackClover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una excusa para escribir un poco de sexy tsukiyama? </p><p>- ¡Perdón, Tsukki! - Yamaguchi gritó en una voz que no era suya y Tsukishima, en su cuerpo, lo miró con miedo.</p><p>- Yamaguchi, ¡dijiste que era un juego! - Tsukishima siseó, su voz rompiéndose al final de la oración por lo agudo que sonaba. Tsukishima, en el cuerpo de Yamaguchi, se agarró la garganta.</p><p>- ¡Perdón!</p><p>Tsukiyama Week: Día 6 -> Change Characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pero dijiste que era un juego.

**Author's Note:**

> DIOS. Este fanfic ya estaba terminado para el día 6 de la semana Tsukiyama, peor por tiempo no lo pude subir hasta ahora, que ya es oficialmente el día 7. Ugh.

\- ¡Perdón, Tsukki! - Yamaguchi gritó en una voz que no era suya y Tsukishima, en su cuerpo, lo miró con miedo.

\- Yamaguchi, ¡dijiste que era un juego! - Tsukishima siseó, su voz rompiéndose al final de la oración por lo agudo que sonaba. Tsukishima, en el cuerpo de Yamaguchi, se agarró la garganta.

\- ¡Perdón!

Por asignación de tareas, a Yamaguchi le había tocado limpiar el viejo desván que su familia tenía en el patio. Aparentemente iba a ser desmantelado o remodelado, todo dependía de en qué tan buenas condiciones se viera cuando Yamaguchi terminara de limpiar, para ser convertido en parte del nuevo jardín de su madre o desaparecer el pequeño lugar por completo por completo. No era muy grande, quizás un pequeño cuarto donde apenas entraban dos personas, pero rebozaba de objetos llenos de polvo y viejos.

Y como un buen novio, Tsukishima había terminado envuelto en la actividad. El lugar estaba lleno de cosas de la abuela de Yamaguchi, entre maletas con ropa vieja, productos que solía vender (aparentemente había tenido una tienda de conveniencia en algún punto durante su vida) y demás cachivaches. La mayoría fue llevado directamente en la basura y antes de que el sol se pusiera, habían logrado sacar la mayor parte del pequeño lugar. 

Yamaguchi le veía agradecido desde el otro lado del jardín mientras servía dos vasos de té helado, con un ridículo pedazo de tela amarrado a la cabeza, en su opinión de Tsukishima, cuando se había topado con el libro. Era pesado, de lomo grueso y hojas muy viejas, estaba hasta el fondo del último baúl de ropa vieja que habían encontrado. Contenía escritos en español en la mayoría y unos garabatos en japones e inglés.

\- Hey, Yamaguchi... ¿qué es esto? - Intentó interpretar algo de los garabatos pero sólo encontraba cosas sin sentido como 'a media noche', 'sacudir con fuerza', 'descartar ajo molido'. Si tuviera que darle algún tipo explicación a simple vista quizás iría por un recetario de comida, pero los dibujos que contenía eran de una tala muy diferente. Yamaguchi se acercó, colocando un vaso de bebida en su mano,y miro sobre su hombro.

\- ¡Ah! Es el libro de hechizos de mi abuela. - Dijo con una pequeña voz tranquila. - Ella era una bruja, ¿sabes?

Tsukishima se congeló y soltó el libro inmediatamente, el cual cayó al piso en un pesado 'pff'.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tu abuela era una bruja? ¿Tu lo sabías? - Tsukishima le dijo, observando como el otro levantaba el libro con cuidado y soplaba el polvo sobre las pastas. - Viviste un tiempo con ella ¿no? ¿Cómo es que nunca lo habías mencionado?

Yamaguchi se encogió de hombros, sonriendo le dio su propio vaso.

\- Si, viví con ella y por lo demás... No lo sé, fue más como una etapa de una anciana extrovertida, nunca paso nada realmente importante. Excepto que un día hizo un té tan horrible que dormimos afuera porque se apestó toda la casa. - Yamaguchi explicó con una mano sobre la barbilla y el enorme libro en la otra. - Es decir, ¿no creerás realmente en estás cosas, verdad Tsukki?

Yamaguchi le miró con una sonrisa burlona y Tsukki apretó los labios.

\- Claro que no.

Por supuesto, Tsukishima había impedido que el libro se tirara a la basura y tres días después estaba en tendido en la cama de Yamaguchi acostado sobre su estómago, hombro con hombro, pidiéndole a Yamaguchi que leyera algunas cosas que estaban escritas en el libro. Quizás había pociones o hechizos o algo más espeluznante, la causaba un placer extraño saber de esas cosas.

Yamaguchi estaba indeciso, moviéndose incómodamente. 

\- No creo que debamos leerlo... Además, probablemente no entenderemos la mitad de lo que dice. Mi español no es muy bueno.

Tsukishima rodó los ojos y abrió el libro en una página al azar, mirando el horrendo dibujo de lo que parecía ser un caballo diseccionado en varias partes. Era grotesco pero Tsukishima no podía evitar sentir curiosidad. Yamaguchi torció los labios, sabiendo que aunque no le leyera ni una sola palabra a Tsukki, su novio vería todas y cada una de las páginas y probablemente iría por Internet traduciendo cada palabra para saber lo que decía. Con un suspiro derrotado, empezó a ojearlo con rapidez hasta que algo captó su atención. 

La mayoría de los capítulos o títulos del libro se extendían por hojas y hojas de extensas explicaciones y dibujos a juego, pero ese en particular sólo contaba con dos cuartillas. Así que Yamaguchi pensó que un par de cuartillas no podría ocasionar tanto dolor, ¿cierto?

\- 'El intercambio de visiones entre los amantes' – Yamaguchi susurró a Tsukki el título traducido, quien estaba enredando sus piernas con las de él y poniendo una mano sobre su cintura, en silencio, expectante a que Yamaguchi siguiera.

\- Suena como a una mala película de cine viejo. 

\- Si – Yamaguchi leyó todo el capítulo con lentitud, a veces pausaba un poco para interpretar el significado, y por cada renglón que avanzaba el mismo Yamaguchi se intrigaba más. Hablaba sobre que el alma de dos amantes podían intercambiarse para que se vieran en los zapatos del otro. El “hechizo” no era otra cosa que un par de palabras y una pequeña ceremonia con agua, viento, tierra y fuego. Y al final de la lectura, unos diez minutos después, Yamaguchi alzó la cabeza y sonrió. - Deberíamos intentarlo. - Le dijo a Tsukki quien lo miro desde abajo en su posición, a través de sus pestañas doradas.

\- Lo que deberíamos hacer es conseguirte otra cama. No quepo en esta. - Dijo malhumorado y golpeando el fondo de la pared con sus pies. Yamaguchi le miró por un segundo y luego sonrió con picarda, levantando las caderas.

Tsukki miró su movimiento y la punta de sus orejas se coloreó de rojo. Yamaguchi le beso.

\- No, pero... intentémoslo.

Tsukishima parecía reacio. 

\- ¿Para qué? Dices que nunca nada funcionó además...

Yamaguchi resopló.

\- No es por que funcione, Tsukki, ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que leí?

Yamaguchi leyó con lentitud cada párrafo y le explicó a Tsukki, debía existir en la habitación la presencia de los cuatro elementos (dispuesto de una manera especifica) y ambas partes debían de estar desnudas física y 'espiritualmente', según el libro, y después de compartir placer mutuo, decir sus nombres principales. Para que diera resultado, el libro explicaba que el último aliento de placer durante el orgasmo debía de apagar el fuego de la vela. 

\- Será divertido. Como un juego.

Yamaguchi estaba casi seguro que Tsukishima se reiría de él y del libro. Pero para su sorpresa, después de un par de minutos en silencio, Tsukishima accedió.

Había un pequeño plato con agua que contenía una vela encendida y un plato con tierra del jardín frente a ellos. Yamaguchi se quitó la playera con lentitud y se arrodilló en el futón sobre el suelo, la cama era Yamaguchi admitía, pequeña. Tsukki le jaló hasta que Yamaguchi pudo arrodillarse entre sus piernas y empezaron a besarse con lentitud, las manos del rubio por todas partes inmediatamente. 

La primera vez que Yamaguchi se había corrido frente a Tsukki había sido totalmente no intencionado, besarse y frotarse una tarde de verano lo había llevado al límite y había terminado arruinando sus pantalones frente a un Tsukishima frustrado. La segunda vez, Tsukishima lo había masturbado con tanta paciencia y suavidad que Yamaguchi había terminado con lágrimas en los ojos del orgasmo intenso. Y aprendió que Tsukki prefiere las cosas lentas. Y eso había sido sólo la semana pasada, así que la mayoría de las cosas de esa etapa en su relación eran completamente nuevas. Yamaguchi no conocía la cara de Tsukki cuando el placer nublaba los sentidos y esa era la excusa perfecta. 

Yamaguchi tironeó de la playera de Tsukishima hasta que pudo retirarla y con ella los lentes. Se dedicó por minutos enteros a esparcir besos húmedos por los hombros y el pecho del rubio, sin utilizar los dientes porque la piel de Tsukki era tan blanca que Yamaguchi creía que un simple beso la enrojecía, hasta que Tsukishima se empezó a mover por la incomodidad de sus pantalones. 

Cuando ya estaba libre de ellos, Tsukishima alcanzó la hebilla de Yamaguchi y la tironeó.

\- Quita.

Yamaguchi estaba sonrojado hasta el cuello, bajó los ojos y se retiró los pantalones en un movimiento fluido. Casi al final Tsukishima los agarro y prácticamente se los arrancó de los pies mientras murmuraba un ¿por qué demonios usas pantalones tan pegados, 'guchi? Enredando sus piernas libres entre las de Tsukishima pasaron lo siguientes diez minutos pegados a la boca del otro, el miembro de Yamaguchi frotándose con lentitud contra el de Tsukishima a través de la fina tela de su ropa interior. 

Pero en su estado de enamoramiento hormonal, Yamaguchi estaba al borde después de diez minutos, su respiración siendo obscenamente alta y aguda, sus caderas con movimientos erráticos. 

\- Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki.. - Yamaguchi sollozó, besando cualquier punto alcanzable para sus labios. Besos ruidosos y húmedos.

\- Es Kei... - Tsukishima le empujó un poco más hacía su cuerpo, su mano derecha dentro de la ropa interior de Yamaguchi.

\- ¿Qué? - Yamaguchi no sabía absolutamente nada que no fuera el miembro de Tsukki deslizándose deliciosamente contra el suyo y sus hermosos labios. Se dejó caer de espaldas, llevando el cuerpo de Tsukishima con él.

\- Tienes que decirme... tienes... - Tsukishima se dejó arrastrar hasta que su cuerpo estaba completamente sobre el de Yamaguchi, inclinándose íntimamente hasta que sus pechos estaban pegados. Tsukishima movió la pierna de Yamaguchi hasta que la colgó de su cadera y empezó a moverse con rapidez. - Tienes que decirme Kei, para que funcione, Tadashi.

Yamaguchi casi quería reír. Acercó una mano entre sus cuerpo y sólo hizo falta un pequeño apretón al miembro de Tsukki para escuchar el gemido de su novio sobre él y ver la forma en que sus labios hinchados de besarse se separaban. Hermoso. Y en el segundo siguiente, él se estaba corriendo.

Pasaron como dos minutos simplemente tirados esperando a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran.

\- 'Guchi, ¿tu apagaste la vela? - Tsukishima susurró, mirando hacia donde las cosas se encontraban, la vela apagada.

\- No... - Yamaguchi frunció el ceño, sintiendo ganas de dormir y parpadeando perezosamente.

\- Quizás fui yo. 

\- ¿Fuiste tu?

\- No lo sé.

Se quedaron dormidos antes de darse cuenta.

\- ¡Perdón, Tsukki! - Yamaguchi gritó en una voz que no era suya y Tsukishima, en su cuerpo, lo miró con miedo.

\- Yamaguchi, ¡dijiste que era un juego! - Tsukishima siseó, su voz rompiéndose al final de la oración por lo agudo que sonaba. Tsukishima, en el cuerpo de Yamaguchi, se agarró la garganta.

\- ¡Perdón!

**Author's Note:**

> Opiniones bien recibidas :D


End file.
